newagenarutofandomcom-20200214-history
Uzumaki Clan
The Uzumaki, being descendants of Asura Ōtsutsuki, also shared distant blood relation with the Senju clan. Through the years, the Uzumaki and Senju kept close ties, with members at times marrying between clans. The Uzumaki's skill with fūinjutsu earned them both respect and fear throughout the ninja world. The Uzumaki naturally possess incredibly strong life forces, granting them tremendous stamina and vitality. As such, they have very long lifespans and likewise seem to age slower; this also enables them to survive and endure much more severe injuries while likewise able to recover from injuries and exhaustion with much greater efficiency in short periods of time. These traits are strong enough to survive the removal of tailed beasts, although they are still left severely weakened afterward. The Uzumaki were most famed for their fūinjutsu, the seal of which typically appears as a spiral crest reminiscent of their clan's symbol. Some members also possessed a unique form of chakra with special properties which made them especially well-suited to become jinchūriki as well as produce adamantine chains made from their own chakra. Template Statistics Con +6, Wis +4, Int +4. Uzumaki age at half the speed of a normal human. Middle age for an Uzumaki comes at 70 years, old age is at 106 years, and venerable is at 140 years. The Uzumaki character also does not suffer the negative effects of aging, while getting the benefits. An Uzumaki character cannot be exhausted or fatigued by any means, even if their chakra should drop below thresholds that would apply these effects. When an Uzumaki's chakra drops to 0, they cannot cast jutsu, but can otherwise fight normally, unlike most people. Uzumaki also gain +10 to their fuinjutsu skill, which is considered an insight bonus, only applicable if fuinjutsu has at least 1 rank in it. For an Uzumaki fuinjutsu is always considered a class skill. Kekkei Genkai The Uzumaki possesses a special type of chakra which allows the user to manifest chains of pure chakra. The user can manifest a number of chains equal to their Con modifier. These chains can be used to attack targets around the user, able to be used as a full action to try and grapple opponents within reach. The chains have a reach equal to the character's level x 5 feet. The chains base attack bonus is the character's highest attack value, and they have a grapple modifier determined by the character's con or wis modifier, whichever is higher. The chains use the user's wisdom or con modifier for attack and damage whichever is higher. A grappled target can make an fort check vs the DC of 10 + Con Modifier + the user's highest level of jutsu to escape, and a failed check means that the target cannot use jutsu this turn and also takes 2d4 + con or wis points of damage, as if they had been hit by the chains. Each additional chain targeting an opponent adds +1 to the DC to escape and also +1 to the damage dealt per round. These Uzumaki can also give healing to a person by allowing them to bite them and consume their chakra. An Uzumaki can heal a number of points per day equal to their character level x their wisdom modifier. An Uzumaki may push themselves further, however every time they exceed this value by their character level the Uzumaki character suffers 2 points of Con damage, which heals at a rate of 1 point of con per day.